


Gone Dark

by scared_pottah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scared_pottah/pseuds/scared_pottah
Summary: What if Lily Potter never sacrificed herself for her son?What if the second Killing Curse really did kill the Boy Who Lived?





	Gone Dark

"Stand aside, girl! I said  _stand aside!_ "

With a final hopeless glance at her tiny, fragile son lying helplessly in the cradle, she puts down her arms and steps away. Tears streak her face and she lets out a desperate sob, stretching her fingers toward him futilely as if hoping she could pick him up, cradle him to her chest, tell him everything would be okay.

Her husband already lies dead downstairs, sacrificed himself for his family, his son.

Long fingers curl around yew and for a moment, the whole world turns green.

Lily Potter wakes up in the rubble of her home hours later, desperately and truly alone.

The world has gone dark.

* * *

By chance, the jet of light skids across the baby's forehead, hits the wall, bounces back; with an agonized shriek, the robed man fades away—

The power of his father's sacrifice barely manages to save him—

And the child is left in the cradle, wailing, face covered in blood—not yet knowing that his fate has just been sealed...

* * *

An old man watches as the boy grows older, learning more about his past and his destiny.

He is told his parents were both killed in a heroic attempt to save his life; God knows what he would do if he knew that his mother sacrificed him for her own life.

 


End file.
